


Seeing Red

by rpickman



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: 10000 words later she has sex with red XIII, Aerith steals Cloud, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Caught, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, Oral Sex, Rescue, Romance, Tifa gets drunk, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex, because Tifa deserves it, monster cock, romantic gondola ride before the monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: It's Enchantment Night at the Golden Saucer and Tifa is devastated after Aerith steals her chance to ask Cloud for a date. After a night of alcohol and bad decisions, Tifa ends up on a gondola ride with Red XIII. When the gondola gets stuck, Tifa gets the chance to learn some unexpected facts about her team-mate.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Red XIII | Nanaki, Tifa Lockhart/Red XIII | Nanaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Seeing Red

“You want to go on a date?” 

The sound of Aerith’s soft, playful voice hit Tifa like a punch to the gut. She was currently standing in the hallway of the Golden Saucer’s Ghost Hotel, surrounded by fake cobwebs and cheap plastic chains, just outside of the room being used by the male members of team AVALANCHE. She had been just about to step inside when the sound of Aerith and Cloud talking inside had stopped her in her tracks. 

Barret, Cid and Cait sith were out betting on the birds, while Yuffie and Red XIII had convinced Vincent to go sight-seeing and Aerith had mentioned something about seeing a play that would be going on in the Event Square as part of the Enchantment Night celebrations. It seemed like a perfect chance for Tifa to talk to Cloud alone. Finally. With nights on the road and recovering from near-constant battles over the last few weeks, there had been little opportunity to talk away from the others. The last opportunity had been their previous visit to the Saucer and she had been too nervous and embarrassed to take the chance. She hadn’t wanted to waste this second chance. 

She had spent the last half-hour in the bathroom, doing her best to psych herself up and debating whether or not she should dress up for the encounter. There was a dress on sale in the gift shop that had caught her eye. It would have looked adorable on Yuffie and beautiful on Aerith...but she felt ridiculous when she imagined putting it on herself. She’d look like a costumed gorilla with her scarred knuckles and muscular legs and there’d be no time to get it tailored to her oversized chest, leaving it awkward and tight. Eventually, she settled on her usual outfit...she knew she didn’t look as pretty as Aerith in her tank top and miniskirt but at least she would be comfortable. 

But it seemed like she had taken too long agonizing over it and Aerith must have arrived just a few minutes before her. For a brief second, Tifa considered strolling into the room in the hopes of ruining the moment for the other girl and at least calling it a draw...but Aerith could be surprisingly shameless and might be perfectly willing to continue the conversation with Tifa in the room. If this moment was a mental gut-punch then that would be the emotional equivalent of a brutal beating with a baseball bat.

Tifa gulped around a painful lump in her throat, heart pounding in her chest as she shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Maybe Cloud would turn her down? Maybe he wasn’t interested in the slender Cetra girl? 

That last hope died as Cloud muttered out something confused and hesitant. Cloud, normally a stoic badass, turned into a spiky-haired himbo around Aerith. Tifa spun on her heel and jogged down the hall, running from the sound of Aerith’s playful laughter. 

\-------------

The roar of a bike engine filled Tifa’s ears, mixed with excited electric beeps and blorps from the other machines in the Wonder Square arcade. She leaned to the right, tilting the G-bike to take a sharp turn and driving one of the enemy bikers into a nearby wall, causing it to explode in a shower of burning polygons. She shifted her weight sharply to avoid smashing her own bike against the wall as the road curved drunkenly in the other direction. 

As more bikes approached from behind, Tifa rocked from side to side, thumbing the buttons on the handlebars to swipe at them and send them both spinning away in flames. A stray bike zoomed past her, headed for the truck it was her mission to escort, and she leaned forward, lifting her butt off the seat and balancing on the foot-pegs of the arcade machine. 

She spared a glance at the top of the screen where her current score was displayed: 9,500 points. Just a couple more bikes and she’d beat the high score, 10,050 points, which had been set by Cloud the last time they visited the Golden Saucer. Beating his high score would be possibly the pettiest vengeance Tifa had ever indulged in, but right now it was the only thing she wanted to do. 

Tifa’s attention was completely focused on the bike in front of her as it swerved towards the truck, her thumb hovering above the attack button. It was a tougher, red bike and survived her first attack and then swerved out of the way of her second as another sharp curve forced her to tilt right to compensate. She growled under her breath as she straightened up and leaned further forward, approaching her wounded target. Just another inch and she’d-

Her focus was shattered by the sensation of two bony fingers suddenly sliding between her thighs and pressing against her panties, right over her pussy. The shock of the sudden intrusive touch sent a shudder through her whole body, causing her to freeze up and for a moment she offered no resistance to the finger’s obscene probing. A thumb joined the first two fingers, pressing the fabric of her panties between her ass cheeks. 

While Tifa’s body was locked up in shock the screen flashed in front of her, the truck she was meant to be escorting under attack by several bikes while hers ground drunkenly against the fence around the road. The words GOAL!! flashed on the screen as the vehicles crossed the finish line, marking the end of the game...dashing her chance at the high score. 

Rage broke her paralysis and she leapt off the bike, pulling away from the groping hand. Spinning around she faced the molester: a gangly man wearing a floral-print shirt and a mog hat. He had a Mega-Mog Mega-Gulp cup filled with beer and his lopsided leer and drooping eyelids indicated it probably wasn’t his first. 

“Holy shit, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Tifa snarled, knuckles cracking as her hands tightened into fists. She could barely hold herself back, desperately wanting to stove this fucker’s teeth in. But her teacher’s lessons held her back: he had always emphasized that her fists were just as deadly as a gun or sword and she mustn’t use her strength against those who couldn’t fight back. 

“Oooo wheee!” The scruffy-looking man cackled, sniffing his fingertips theatrically. His voice was slurred and his breath was foul. “That’sh is shome prime pusshy.” 

Tifa took an involuntary step forward, arm trembling with the effort of not breaking the bastard’s jaw. She wasn’t wearing her gloves, so he probably wouldn’t die if she pulled her punch enough...would it really be so bad?

“I am not in the mood, creep.” Tifa forced the words through gritted teeth, “Get out of here unless you want me to slap the stupid out of you.” 

Her chest was heaving as she took deep, calming breaths, putting her already taut suspenders under additional tension. Unfortunately, Tifa’s threat sailed over the drunk’s head as his attention was caught by the sight of her generous breasts pressed against the fabric of her tank-top. He leaned in closer, looking about ready to drool directly into her cleavage. 

“Hey, I said-!” 

“How much?” He interrupted her with a grunt, oblivious to her rising fury. 

“What?!” 

“I shaid, how much?” The man pulled out a bulging coin pouch. “For the night, or an hour.” 

“I am not a hooker.” Tifa’s voice was cold and steady. “Go away. Now.”

“What about just a blowjob?”

\-------------------

Tifa trotted down the Wonder Square staircase towards the transportation tubes, whistling cheerfully. A pair of Gold Saucer first aid EMTs rushed by her, heading for the arcade where someone had been recently stuffed headfirst into the hoop of the basketball game. She smiled brightly at them as they passed and hopped down the tube towards the main station hub. There was a delightful whoosh of air, causing her long hair to whip upwards wildly, followed by a sudden burst of color as she popped out of the tube and landed lightly in the center of the station circle. 

She was feeling pretty good, for the first time since she had almost walked in on Aerith and Cloud earlier that night. Kicking the ass of a perverted drunk was apparently the best balm for a broken (or, at least, badly bruised) heart. She had been half-tempted to take the fucker’s coin pouch as well but had decided against it in the end. The Golden Saucer’s security might look the other way at a drunken groper getting his just deserts but they probably wouldn’t be so lenient with outright mugging. 

Still, it was probably a good idea to make herself scarce and avoid any...complications...once they successfully extracted the drunk from the arcade machine. Which was too bad, because the Wonder Square was her favorite part of the Saucer. Chocobo racing wasn’t her thing and going on the gondola or the coaster by herself sounded sad and lonely. As she scanned the tube entrances her eye was caught by a man wearing a sandwich board next to the Event Square. 

It read: ENCHANTMENT NIGHT ONLY! THE EPIC OF VALVADOS! ROMANCE! ACTION! DRAGONS! FREE!! 

They had me at free. Tifa thought sardonically to herself. A play might be nice, it had been the off-season when they were last at the Saucer and there were precious few other chances for light entertainment since they had left Midgar. 

Another hop down the tube. Another rush of wind whipping at her hair and billowing up her miniskirt. Tifa landed lightly on her feet in the auditorium lobby. 

She could see the lights in the auditorium were dimmed and could hear the voices of the actors, although she couldn’t quite make out the words. As she stepped towards the entrance to the auditorium she saw a sign up in the lobby:

“As part of our Enchantment Night celebration of love, our 100th couple will be starring in tonight’s performance!” 

Next to it was a smaller sign that simply read “already claimed” 

Tifa shook her head. The idea of two ordinary lovebirds getting roped into a play was such a cheesy gimmick but it might be entertaining to see them try and muddle their way through the play regardless. She wondered what sort of couple the winners might be as she stepped into the darkened chamber.

“Please help me, Legendary Hero!!”

Tifa’s jaws clenched shut at the words, her heart pounding in her ears. That was Aerith’s voice. The 100th couple was... 

Slowly, she turned her eyes towards the stage, hoping against hope that she was mistaken. On the stage were several actors dressed as archaic knights and royalty and one man in a bulky green dragon costume. At the dragon’s feet was Aerith, an expression of comically over-acted distress on her face. Across the stage, standing beside a man dressed as a wizard, was Cloud. He had the same expression he always wore outside of battle, a look of slightly confused stoicism. At any other time, Tifa would have found his complete failure to get into the spirit of the play hilarious...but seeing him on the stage with Aerith was nauseating. The roaring in Tifa’s ears finally quieted enough that she could hear what the wizard character next to Cloud was saying: 

“...A kiss!! The power of True Love!!”

Cloud looked at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion. He clearly wasn’t quite sure what to do next. She could see the actor playing the wizard miming kissing through his massive fake beard. Cloud shrugged and leaned towards him. 

“Not me you idiot! Kiss her!” The wizard’s hissing whisper was just loud enough for the microphone to pick up and the audience tittered at the faux pas. The wizard grabbed Cloud by the shoulder and turned him firmly towards Aerith and the dragon and pushed him forward.

Aerith smiled as Cloud approached, her eyes sparkling. 

Tifa’s heart pounded in her chest. 

Cloud took Aerith by the hand and gently helped her stand. 

Tifa’s vision was beginning to blur. 

Their faces were only inches apart…

\----

Every actor on stage jumped in shock as an incredibly loud sound shook the room, like a boulder being smashed to pieces. Within moments the lights were back up and security had arrived but all they could find was a single, fist-sized hole in one of the auditorium’s thick stone walls, right next to the lobby exit. 

\-------

Twenty minutes after her dramatic exit from the Event Square Tifa was stumbling through the Enchantment Night festival, clutching the largest bottle of liquor that she had been able to locate. It was nearly two feet tall and intended for parties of at least ten people. It was also already half-empty. 

Tifa threw back another swig directly from the bottle, glowering at the couples and families who were giving her dirty looks as she wove her way unsteadily through the stalls. She wasn’t going anywhere in particular…she just had nowhere else to go. She didn’t want to run into any other members of team AVALANCHE in her current mood, or she probably would have just returned to the ghost hotel to drink in peace. So she was left to wander. 

As she took another drink from the huge bottle she placed a foot down wrong, causing her to stumble to one side and bump into a young woman in a pink-and-white dress. The woman cried out and fell back against her companion, a well-dressed older man. Quite a bit older in fact, probably old enough to be his date’s father. 

“Sorry...uh...sorry. My bad.” Tifa did her best to avoid stumbling over her words. 

“Maybe you’ve had enough, young lady?” The man raised one graying eyebrow, with an expression of barely concealed contempt.

“Well, maybe you should mind your fucking business.” Tifa snarled defiantly, glaring at the two of them. “And maybe...maybe find someone your own age you creep.”

The girl’s face went bright red and the older man bristled with pompous fury. “This young lady is my daughter.”

“Oh...uh…” Tifa was caught between trying to formulate an apology and a smart-mouthed and ended up saying nothing as the two glared at her and hurried away. She shook her head, “Fuck...I’ve got to get my shit together. Cloud is not worth this.” 

Despite her words, she could feel a knot forming in her chest and her lower lip trembled. Shit...shit I cannot start getting weepy in front of everyone.

Hurrying towards the edge of the festival she spotted an alley between stalls which led away from the lights and crowds and into the darkened foundations of the massive chocobo race track that ran around the Saucer. It looked wonderfully inviting, a quiet place where she could finish her drink, have a nice ugly blubber and maybe pass out for a few hours. Like a mature adult. 

Tifa slipped between the stalls and climbed over the railings marked “DO NOT ENTER”. This part of the Saucer was completely empty and unlit. Even the noise of the crowd seemed muffled as she stumbled between massive columns of concrete and steel that held up the glittering extravagance that everyone had come to enjoy. 

The gloomy surroundings suited Tifa fine right now. Hell, she felt right at home...it was a lot like the sector seven slums down here. At least, before the plate fell…

Damn it! Tifa berated herself as she rubbed her eyes and took another drink. Stop making yourself sad, you mopey idiot! 

“There you are, bitch!” 

Tifa looked up blearily as the gruff voice interrupted her bout of drunken self-pity. It was the man from the Wonder Square arcade, the asshole who had groped her on the G-bike. His face was swollen and bruised from the broken nose she had given him and he had numerous scratches that he had probably sustained after she stuffed him head-first down the basket of the ball game. He had another Mega-Mog gulp in one hand and a furious, drunken glare on his face. 

But more importantly, he wasn’t alone. Six other men, wearing similar stained floral shirts and with similar looks of drunken contempt on their faces. She had seen crowds like this back when she ran the Seventh Heaven...a drunk would get bounced for causing a fuss and he’d round up a posse of his drunkest and meanest mates looking for payback. 

“Is this the one you were talking about?” One of the drunks asked, eyes unfocused. He raised his eyebrows in inebriated surprise, “Damn...you were right...those tits are huuuge.”

“That’s right. This is the slut.” The first man snarled, spitting a gob of bloody saliva on the ground. “She had two big guys jump me while she was flashing her ass at me.”

“Oh, I see how it is…” Tifa got to her feet, somewhat unsteadily, and flipped off the lead drunk. “Don’t want to tell all your friends that you got your ass kicked by a girl?”

“Shut your mouth, you cunt.” The man growled. “We’ve been looking for you all over the Saucer. We’re going to teach you a lesson.”

One of the scrawnier men in the group grabbed his crotch and licked his lips theatrically. “Who knows, play nice and maybe you’ll enjoy it.” 

“Not if I have anything to say about it, she won’t.” One of the other men said, a sadistic grin on his face. 

The gang was starting to spread out to the left and right, trying to cut off any attempt to escape. Several of them produced weapons such as bike chains or empty bottles, but nothing serious enough to worry Tifa. It was true that her gloves and bracers (and the materia socketed in them) were all back at the hotel right now but even half-drunk she could wipe the floor with this pitiful group with no effort. She set her bottle on the ground and clenched her fists…

...only to slowly unclench them as a terrible thought slithered into her head. How would Cloud feel if he came back from his date and found out that she had been attacked while he was out gallivanting around the park with Aerith? It wouldn’t be too unbelievable...there were seven of them and she was pretty drunk…

As the drunken louts closed in, the internal debate raged inside Tifa. 

Obviously, I’d only let them get a few hits in...I mean, I’d still kick their ass in the end. 

It’s not like I’d let them do anything awful to me...but if they tore up my clothes a bit…

Although...

“Get away from her!”

The familiar growl startled Tifa and caused all of the men approaching her to freeze in place, eyes wide and mouths open. It wasn’t a human noise, it was the sound of an enraged predator. It was a noise that echoed off of sharp, white fangs. Even though Tifa knew it as the voice of a close friend and ally, it still sent a shiver down her spine.

Red XIII was crouched about a dozen yards behind the gang of drunks, fangs bared and his one good eye glinting dangerously. The heatless flame on the end of his tail cast leaping, wild shadows as it swept from side-to-side. Red’s hackles were raised, making the already huge beast seem even larger. 

Red stepped forward, another growl building deep in his throat. This seemed to shatter the spell on the drunken goons and they spun around to face the giant lion-wolf. Unsurprisingly, the men “brave” enough to gang up on an unarmed, inebriated young woman were not prepared to face a seemingly feral beast. They scattered like rabbits, dashing away into the darkness between the support pillars. 

All except one, the man with the broken nose. Maybe braver, drunker or just stupider than his companions, he reached behind his back and drew a concealed gun. The snub-nosed barrel of the revolver jittered in the drunk’s shaking hands and did nothing to deter Red’s confident approach.

“Stay back!” The man’s voice cracked with fear. 

Red’s only response was to lick his fangs with his flat, pink tongue.  
The man looked ready to flee now, perhaps realizing his odds of hitting Red XIII were slim to none, but Red was clearly too close for him to have any chance of escaping. Instead, he turned towards Tifa, eyes wide and desperate. She could see the gears in his head struggle to turn, bogged down by fear and booze. Finally, something seemed to click and he rushed towards Tifa, grabbing her by the arm and pointing the gun at her face. 

“Call it off!” He hissed, his foul breath making her wince slightly. “Call it off or I’ll blow your fucking head off!”

Red XIII stopped his approach, sitting back on his haunches. The three of them were completely alone now, with the drunk’s erstwhile allies nowhere to be seen. 

“That’s right, you fucking monster.” The guy pressed the barrel of the gun against Tifa’s cheek and started to tug on her arm, trying to pull her further away from Red XIII. “You get any closer and I’ll blow the bitch’s brains out.”

Red’s only response was to cock his head quizzically to one side, like a slightly confused housecat. His gaze met Tifa’s and she could see the question there. What are you waiting for?

Tifa sighed slightly as the man with the gun tried to drag her away, only to find that she wasn’t moving and his desperate yanks were not budging her a single inch. His face was only inches away as he shouted, sending flecks of spit flying. 

“Get moving you fucking who-”

To an outside observer, it would seem like Tifa barely moved, shifting only imperceptibly for a split-second before the drunk was suddenly flung violently into the air. But if, by some coincidence, the scene was recorded by a high-speed camera at that very moment then it would have captured the heel of Tifa’s palm striking the man beneath the chin just as his mouth stretched grotesquely around the last syllable. The impact causing his jaws to snap shut, his jagged yellow teeth just severing the tip of his tongue before the teeth themselves shattered. Before the force of the blow completely lifted him off of his feet some involuntary muscle spasm caused him to pull the trigger of the gun still pressed against Tifa’s face but as the hammer pulled back she took a half-step, the bullet flying only inches from her head before ricocheting off into the darkness. 

Tifa grimaced as the man collapsed in a heap several yards away, gun skittering along the ground. Red XIII trotted up as she picked bits of her would-be attacker’s teeth from her hair. His feral demeanor was almost totally gone: his mane had flattened and his tail was no longer lashing angrily from side to side. Even the flame on the end was flickering like a merry candle rather than blazing fiercely. 

“Hey, Red…” Tifa did her best to seem calm and unruffled. She expected that she was probably failing. “How...uh...how’s it going?” 

He sat back on his haunches, bringing his head almost up to Tifa’s shoulders. She saw him glance at the huge jug of liquor near her feet and for a moment she was worried that he would start asking uncomfortable questions.

“Well enough.” Red was a man...or beast...of few words. It was a character trait Tifa was very thankful for right now. “I caught your scent while wandering the festival and thought I would say hello.”

“Oh?” Tifa’s face and neck felt hot and she really hoped that Red was colorblind and wouldn’t notice her blushing. “Where’s Yuffie and Vincent, I thought you three were hanging out?” 

Red shrugged, an interesting gesture on a quadruped. “They’re on the Ferris wheel right now. Yuffie hinted fairly clearly that she’d like some...one-on-one time with Vincent.”

“Wait...Yuffie...and Vincent? Seriously?” The thought of the hyper, chatterbox ninja hooking up with the lugubrious gunman was shocking enough to briefly make her forget her own embarrassing situation. “I mean...good for them but...those two?”

Red gave one of his low, growling chuckles and scratched an ear with one paw, causing the beads woven into his hair to rattle. “Oh yes, she’s had her sights set on him for a few weeks now. Of course, Vincent seems oblivious.” 

“Naturally.” Tifa smiled, then laughed out loud as a mental image popped into her head. “He probably won’t realize what’s going on until Yuffie has stolen his pants. Maybe not even then.” 

“That very well might be the young lady’s plan tonight.” 

The two of them started laughing together but the moment of merriment was cut short by the sound of shouting and the beams of flashlights cutting through the darkness. 

“Crap, I think that’s security.” Tifa winced...she had been so used to fighting bandits and monsters in the wilderness that the idea of actual law enforcement showing up hadn’t even crossed her mind. 

“Someone must have heard the gunshot.” Red’s tail lashed back and forth, the light on the end serving as a rather unfortunate beacon. “What should we do? This was clearly a case of self-defense and Dio seems like a reasonable man.” 

“No, we’re getting out of here. We can’t take the chance if we’re going to make it to the Temple of the Ancients.” Tifa hesitated for a moment before grabbing the bottle (it had been almost 5000 Gil after all) and dashing away from the oncoming flashlights. Red XIII loped alongside her, easily keeping pace. 

“Where are we going?”

“We just need to find a place we can get out of sight and lay low for a bit.” Tifa panted, mind racing to try and come up with a suitable bolt-hole. “I’ll think of something…”

\----------------------

“Have fun you two!” The cheery attendant flashed a smile at Tifa and Red XIII as they closed the door of the gondola. A few minutes later there was a slight lurch as the gondola began to move. 

Tifa slumped onto one of the wooden seats, ignoring the glittering sights through the window. Red sat back on his haunches, eyes roaming around the small chamber before settling back on Tifa as she took another long drink from her bottle. 

“This is your plan?” His expression was as sardonic, or at least as sardonic as was possible for a magical wolf...lion...beast...thing to manage. 

“I didn’t hear you come up with any better ideas,” Tifa muttered defensively. “The gondola ride’s supposed to be about 30 minutes. Then maybe we can just...sneak back to the hotel or something.”

“We are truly master criminals,” Red commented wryly. 

Tifa stuck her tongue out at him, eliciting another husky chuckle. 

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes as the gondola swayed. Tifa took another drink, trying desperately to think of some harmless topic of conversation to prevent Red from asking about her night so far. But she was still too fuzzy and stressed to think of any small talk. Thankfully, Red seemed perfectly content to sit in silence. 

As she raised the bottle to her lips again a thought occurred to her and she held it out towards Red. “Um...do you drink? I mean...I don’t want to be rude or anything.” 

Red’s tail flicked. “I am not...technically permitted. I am still a minor by my people’s standards.” 

“Oh, come on!” Tifa rolled her eyes, “Aren’t you like...fifty or something? You’re almost as old as my dad.” 

“Forty-eight, actually.” Red let out an amused snort. “But my kind also lives much longer than humans.” 

“That still makes you literally the oldest person on the team.” Tifa paused thoughtfully, “Other than maybe Vincent, but he’s like...a vampire or something. That doesn’t count.” 

“Maybe that’s why we both get along so well. But, as I said, I would still be considered a child by my people’s reckoning.”

“Okay, no. No. No. Now you have to have a drink.” Tifa’s words were starting to slur now, but she was just happy to fill the awkward silence. “First of all, you’re like...sho...I mean so much smarter and grown-up than any of us.”

“Surely not.” 

“It’s true!” Tifa pounded a fist on the bench petulantly. The impact set the gondola swaying a bit harder. “You’re so smart and quiet and like...deep and stuff. And besides...you think I waited until I was 18 to have my first drink? You got to have a sneaky drink or two before you’re legal it’s a...uh...what’s it called…”

“Rite of passage?” 

“That’s it! See, I told you, I told you that you were the smart one.” Tifa grinned triumphantly and waved the bottle. “Now, drink!” 

Red XIII got to his feet, his eye glinting with amusement. “Is this what you humans call peer pressure? Am I being peer pressured?” 

“You’re damn right you are.” 

“Then I suppose I have no choice.”

Red loped over to the bench where Tifa was slouched and, to her surprise, raised up on his hind legs, planting both of his front paws on the bench on either side of her body. This brought his muzzle level with the bottle, and Tifa’s face.

She wasn’t sure why she was so surprised...he didn’t have hands after all, how else was he going to drink? But Red was a big beast and having him straddling her like this brought them very close. His red-furred chest was barely an inch away from her breasts and she could feel his body heat, significantly hotter than a human’s, radiating from him with each breath. She couldn’t help but notice his odor: his breath didn’t have the friendly, wet stink of a dog’s, instead it was dry and slightly smoky, like a smoldering campfire. He was close enough that the tassels and feathers tied to his mane tapped gently against her chest and shoulders. 

“Uh...here you go.” Tifa could feel her face flushing again, probably because of Red XIII’s unusual warmth. She hurriedly lifted the bottle up to Red’s mouth and tilted it, letting a trickle of liquor flow past his teeth. Red gulped deeply, lapping at the lip of the bottle with his canine tongue. 

A split-second later his eye popped wide open and he jerked back, shaking his head back and forth and scattering droplets of alcohol all over Tifa’s face and chest. 

“Ack! Ack! Pah!” His voice was rougher than usual as he gasped and choked, “This is alcohol? Why on Gaia would humans drink this?” 

Tifa burst out laughing as Red rolled around on the gondola floor, pawing at his muzzle. He let out noises that were half-grumble, half-whimper. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Tifa managed to gasp out between giggle fits. “I wasn’t thinking...stuff this strong isn’t going to be easy for someone who’s never had a drink before.” 

Red glowered sullenly at her with his good eye, tail swishing. “That just means my taste buds still work.” 

“Come on, I bet you’ll get a taste for it.” Tifa brought the bottle to her lips again. She hesitated for a split-second, realizing that Red had just slurped directly from the bottle as well. She wasn’t worried about hygiene...even if Red wasn’t fastidious the alcohol was more than strong enough to sterilize the rim. It just brought to mind old childhood superstitions about “indirect kisses” when boys and girls shared the same glass. 

But she didn’t want to offend Red by wiping the bottle off...and it was stupid to think about Red like that anyway. She tilted the bottle back and took a slug, feeling the potent alcohol burn its way down her throat and join the warmth filling her chest and belly already. She should really slow down, she pondered as she took another drink. 

She held up the bottle and grinned mockingly at Red. “C’mon...try another drink.” 

Red growled theatrically and backed off a few steps in mock fear, crouching down on his belly. “Get your devil-drink away from me, woman.” 

“Come ooooon…” Tifa rose unsteadily, still waving the bottle in front of her. “You should never let a lady drink alone. Don’t be ruuuuaaaaaahh!!”

Tifa’s words trailed off into a startled cry as the gondola suddenly stopped, rocking back and forth sharply. Normally she would be nimble enough to keep her footing but the booze made that...difficult. She wobbled forward, waving her arms to try and steady herself but the alcohol and her natural “top-heavy” build proved to be too much and she went sprawling face-first into the ground. 

Or at least, she would have hit the ground, if Red hadn’t already been laying right there. He exhaled sharply as her face smacked directly into his flank, leaving her buried in his red fur. Her large breasts pressed against his stomach. The bottle of alcohol rolled underneath a bench. 

As she tried to gather her wits there was a hiss of static from the small intercom speaker mounted on the roof of the gondola, followed by a pleasant female voice. 

“Guests of the Saucer, we are sorry to report a technical problem with the gondola has forced us to halt the ride. Safety and comfort is our top concern and we will be resuming operation as quickly as possible.” 

“Fuck,” Tifa mumbled, her voice muffled by Red’s fur, as she struggled to get her arms underneath her in order to rise. Coordinating her limbs was proving to be a challenge. 

“Are you alright, Tifa?” Red’s nose, warm and slightly damp, pressed against her shoulder and prodded her gently. 

“I’m...ookaaay.” She slurred a bit as tried to rise and failed, sliding back down onto Red’s flank with a soft thump. His fur was surprisingly soft and before she realized what she was doing she started to nuzzle it with her cheek, too far gone with giddiness and booze to be concerned about her behavior. “I’m...I’m gonna just stay here for a bit. ‘S nice. Good fuzzy-fuzzy.”

Red chuckled softly. “Perhaps the delay will help you sober up a bit before we disembark.” 

“Nooooo…” Tifa kicked her feet petulantly, “Don’ wanna be sob’r. Want booooze.”

“I think you spilled it I’m afraid.” Red shifted position slightly to accommodate Tifa as she used him as a large, fluffy pillow. “You’ve probably had enough anyway.” 

“Hmmph.” Tifa pouted but her annoyance didn’t last long as she continued to rub her face against Red’s side. She stroked one hand along his mane, feeling the stiffer hairs prickle her palm before moving down to his haunches, fingers twining idly into Red’s fur as she luxuriated in the sensation. 

As she reached the base of his tail one leg began to twitch slightly. She scratched the spot harder and it began to kick up and down in an involuntary spasm. She burst into a fit of giggles and Red let out an offended harumph. 

“It’s a perfectly natural response.” He grumbled defensively. 

“Awww, who’s a good boy.” Tifa scritched the spot harder and Red’s foot pounded against the wooden floorboards. She rolled over to face his head and reached up and started to scratch the thick hair around his ears. Normally she’d never dream of doing this to Red for fear of offending him but she was far too drunk to worry about that right now. “Who is it? Whosa good boy.” 

“It is I,” Red grumbled, but there was no real anger there. In fact, with her ear pressed to his ribs, Tifa could hear a sound deep in his chest that sounded like a purr. “It seems I am the good boy.” 

His faux-solemnity sent Tifa into another fit of giggles and she continued to weave her fingers into his mane, feeling the elaborately carved beads and decorations woven into his hair. A thought occurred to her.

“How…” She paused, trying to get her words to fit together in the right order. “How did you get all these little doo-dads in your hair? They’re so tiny and you’ve got big...big good boy paws…big ol' toe beans.” 

She became distracted poking at the dark pads on the bottom of his feet so she didn’t realize that it took Red several moments to answer her.

“They are gifts…” Red’s voice rumbled through his ribs right into Tifa’s ear. “It is a Cosmo Canyon tradition...when a man and a woman share...tender moments the woman leaves him with a memento like this.” 

“Aww..that’s sweet.” Tifa’s goofy smile faded slightly into an expression of drunken confusion as she parsed his meaning. “Wait...what do you mean by ‘tender moments’?” 

Red’s only response was an embarrassed whine as he put his head underneath his front paws. 

“Wait...you mean sex?” Tifa reached out and pulled one of the beaded strands closer. “These are sex beads?”

Red whined again but didn’t deny the accusation. 

“Oh my Gaia...Red you have...you have so many sex beads!”

Red tried to bury his head deeper beneath his paws, without success. Tifa burst into another fit of giggles, poking him playfully in the belly. After several minutes she finally got her breath back and a thought drifted through her mind, causing her to give him another accusatory poke. 

“Wait, wait. You made such a big deal about having a drink before your 100th birthday or whatever, but it’s cool for you to go around banging at your age? You’ve even got little trophies of all the sex you’ve had!” 

“It’s...not quite the same.” Red grumbled “My species reaches sexual maturity in our 20s. Adulthood is not about reaching some arbitrary age marker, it’s about learning to control our more...feral behavior.”

“But...you’re so chill...Yuffie’s way more feral than you.” 

Red snorted in amusement at that. “I don’t think you could ever accuse Yuffie of being an adult. But it’s true, under most circumstances I have little problem maintaining my composure. I simply have difficulty controlling some...specific instincts”  
“Like what?” 

Red XIII shook his head, causing the numerous beads in his hair to clink against one another meaningfully. 

“uh...oh...Oh!” Tifa gasped, then dropped her voice to a theatrical whisper, “the sex beads!” 

“Unfortunately I find it...difficult to resist when tempted, so I have repeatedly failed the test of adulthood.” 

Tifa giggled. She was probably blushing furiously, but it was hard to tell since she felt hot in general. Her whole body was burning up as her veins pulsed with alcohol, leaving her feeling hot and somewhat sticky. She pondered taking off her tank-top to help cool down but it seemed like a lot of effort right now. At some point she had already unconsciously kicked off her boots and socks, letting her feet rest on the cool, varnished wood of the gondola carriage. 

“I guess you were a dirty horndog under that nice exterior.” Tifa poked at Red’s belly playfully before scratching the base of his tail again. A thought was drifting through the back of her mind, trying to get her attention but not quite succeeding. 

“I thought I was the good boy?” 

“I thought so too! How could I be so wrong?” Tifa’s smile faded into a thoughtful frown as that elusive idea finally crystallized. “So...so wait...the sex beads. How do your lady friends get them into your hair with their paws?” 

“Ah…” Red paused, tail thumping against the cabin floor. “Well...my species is quite rare. I’ve only met one female of my kind...and I’m afraid we didn’t get along very well.” 

“But...but sex beads?” Tifa furrowed her brows. The alcohol fog was fading a bit but she was still having difficulty thinking clearly. She felt Red shrug his shoulders slightly. 

“The people of Cosmo Canyon are very spiritual...and open-minded...when it comes to selecting partners.” 

“I don’t…” Tifa trailed off. “Oh…You mean...”

“Yes…”

“With…”

“Yes…”

“But…um…” Tifa trailed off again. 

Red looked over his shoulder at her with his good eye. “I’m doing my best not to take offense. I know the people of Midgard are more conservative.” 

“What!” Tifa huffed, “I’m not conservative! I’m open-minded! I just...didn’t realize…”

“That I had human partners.” Red finished for her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not!” Tifa’s indignance managed to overcome her surprise and embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I was just surprised. It doesn’t bother me, I promise.”

“That’s good to hear.” Red’s tail swished over the boards. “And I would completely understand if you wanted to assume a less...close position.” 

Tifa realized that she had completely draped herself over Red as he lay down on the floor. Her arms were wrapped around his chest and her breasts were pressed against his flank, the fabric of her tank-top rumpled and half rolled up, exposing the underside of her bra. She became acutely aware of just how much of her body was touching him and that her hand was resting on his rear thigh, only scant inches from his underbelly. 

“Oh…” She said very quietly, her face heating up even more as she realized how handsy she had been with him over the last few minutes. She didn’t want to pull back and make him think she was disgusted but she also couldn’t help thinking how intimate their current position would be if he was human. “Are...am I making you uncomfortable?”

“I certainly enjoy having a beautiful woman draped over me...but you understand it is a bit…” It was Red’s turn to trail off. 

Tifa’s rational mind tried to formulate a polite strategy for disengaging without embarrassment. But the sad, lonely part of her mind that had spent the evening marinating in booze latched onto one word and ran for the mouth before she could stop it. 

“You think I’m beautiful?” 

“Of course, you’re stunning. But surely you knew that already.” 

“Well...I mean...it’s nice to hear it.” Tifa mumbled. 

“Well, let me assure you that you are an incredibly beautiful member of your species, in addition to being a phenomenally brave and competent warrior.”  
“Wow...No wonder you were so popular back in Cosmo Canyon.”

Red chuckled softly. “I think the women back home mostly enjoyed teasing me.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Red whined slightly under his breath. “Well...most of my trysts were attempts to pass my rite of adulthood. For many of them, it was something of a game, doing their very best to tempt me into giving in to my mating urges. They became...very good at getting me to give in.” 

“How did that even work?” 

“Well…” There was a rumble in Red’s chest. “It’s quite simple, really. During the rite, the volunteer has a quarter of an hour to convince me to give in and indulge my feral instincts.” 

“Fifteen minutes? That’s all?” 

“It may sound easy to you but the carnal drives for food, aggression and sex are much stronger in my species than yours. That is why we place such importance on overcoming these instincts in order to become an adult.” 

“How many times have you tried?”

Red XIII simply shook his head again, causing the beads to clatter. Dozens of beads. 

“Oh...right. Sex beads.” 

“I passed the tests of anger and hunger many years ago. But it seems I have a long way to go before I can fully master my baser urges.”

Tifa realized that she was still draped over Red. The booze made her easily distracted. She gently raised herself onto her elbows. Still close, but no longer pressed all over him. She couldn’t help but glance down at the patch of darker fur between his hind legs. He had a sheath, like a dog or a wolf, that concealed his member. Was it a little more prominent than it usually was? A little more swollen? 

I wonder what it looks like. Tifa fought to push that thought out of her mind, with limited success. 

“I still think you could do it.” Tifa smiled at Red. “You’re just so calm and collected, I can’t imagine you losing control like that. How long has it been since you last tried?” 

“Well, I was locked up in Hojo’s lab for over a year and it wasn’t exactly a priority when we last visited Cosmo Canyon...and who knows when we’ll be back…”

Red sighed at that, tail laying flat on the ground. Tifa reached out and patted his haunches in a clumsy attempt at comfort. 

“Hey, hey, it’s fine. We’ll definitely go back once this is all over and see your grandpa and everyone else.” Tifa did her best to be encouraging, clapping Red on his shoulder in the best approximation of a hearty backslap she could manage. “I bet by the time we see them you’ll be an adult already!” 

“Hah. Well, that part’s unlikely, unless you’re volunteering to administer the test.” 

“Sure!”

They both stared at one another in surprise at Tifa’s agreement. The word had just spilled out of her face fully-formed without ever stopping to check with her brain. Red’s mouth was hanging half-open in surprise and Tifa’s jaw worked up and down, but her brain couldn’t find any words to put there. 

Finally, Red managed a nervous chuckle, “Obviously we’re just kidding around…”

“No, really. I’ll do it.”

Tifa almost punched herself in the face once her ears registered what her mouth was saying. She was drunk. She was lonely. She was not thinking straight.

...But at the same time...this time stuck in the gondola with Red XIII was the first time she hadn’t been moping about Cloud and Aerith. And...and Red had called her beautiful and right now she really needed to feel wanted…

Besides...Red was the most in control, grown-up person on Team AVALANCHE. He may have been different in the past but the Red she knew would never lose control like that. It would just be a bit of fun...it wouldn’t actually lead to anything. Of course not. 

It was really win-win after all...Red could feel like an adult and she could feel...desired for a bit. Win-win. 

“I don’t know...” Red got to his feet and walked over to the other side of the gondola, putting some distance between the two of them. “Tifa...you’ve never seen this side of me. You don’t know what you’re getting into.” 

“I ran a bar in the slums of Midgard. A gang of men tried to rape me tonight. I know that type. That isn’t you, Red.” Tifa tried to sound confident, but inside her stomach was full of butterflies and she wasn’t sure why she was trying to talk Red into this. But she had built up some kind of unstoppable inertia...stopping right now would be admitting that this was something shameful and weird. The only way to avoid that was to keep moving forward. “You just have to last fifteen minutes right, while I...do stuff?” 

“That’s right…”

“And I don’t have to touch you or anything? I bet the girls back in Cosmo just made things extra tough on you.” 

“That’s true. So long as you’re...inviting me...the trial counts.” 

“Good! Then let’s get started. Who knows how long this ride’ll stay stuck.” Tifa had to keep moving, keep convincing herself this was a good idea. She pulled the flip-phone out of the pocket of her miniskirt and started setting up a timer. She was having a little trouble with the fiddly little buttons and it took several minutes longer than it should have. 

“Tifa...you’re drunk. We shouldn’t do this.” 

“Oh? The way I see it, you can’t really stop me, can you?” Tifa smiled with a confidence she didn’t quite have, her heart pounding in her chest. “If I decide to do...sexy stuff...it’s my choice. You’ve just gotta keep it in your pants.” 

“I don’t have pants.”

“You know what I mean your...uh…” Tifa trailed off, only to realize that she was staring at his sheath. It definitely looked bigger, like there was something inside it, ready to come out. She shook her head and held out the phone defiantly. 

“Tifa…”

“No arguments! Timer starts now!” Tifa hit the button and there was a cheerful electronic chirp as the countdown began. Red still looked uncertain but he straightened up, sitting firmly at attention like a dog waiting for a command from a trainer.

There were several long, awkward seconds as Tifa just stood there, realizing she had no plan. What was she supposed to do? Talk dirty? She didn’t know how to talk dirty! What was she thinking? Why didn’t she ask what the girls at Cosmo Canyon did? What was she thinking? 

Red tilted his head to one side, clearly picking up on her uncertainty. There was a glint of amusement in his good eye. That sparked a bit of defiant indignation in her chest. 

Laugh it up, fuzzball, I’ll show you. 

She sat up on her knees and hooked her thumbs under the straps of her suspenders, sliding them off her shoulders. Then, interweaving her fingers together, she stretched her arms out in front of her before slowly raising them above her head. The position arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward and stretching the fabric of her tank-top. 

She noted Red’s expression with satisfaction. That got his attention.

“See anything you like?” Tifa teased, stretching her arms behind her back and leaning slightly backward, causing her tank-top to ride up and bare more of her midriff. Still resting on her knees she spread her legs a bit, allowing Red a tantalizing glimpse underneath her miniskirt. “You sure you don’t want to…?”

She let the sentence trail off, hoping that Red took that as seductive innuendo rather than sheer embarrassment. She unlaced her fingers and set her hands on her knees, slowly moving them upwards. She let her fingertips hook the edge of her miniskirt, rolling it another inch higher up her thighs, and then moved them further up her body.

Her skin tingled as she let her hands slide up her waist and abs. She was feeling hot and dizzy and it wasn’t just the alcohol anymore. Red XIII’s eye was fixed on her body and she could see the hunger there, barely restrained. She no longer had any doubts about those animal instincts he had mentioned or his popularity among the human women of Cosmo Canyon. Having someone look at her with such naked desire felt good. Really good. 

She swayed sensuously from side to side as she slid her hands slowly up her torso. When her fingers reached the fabric of her tank top she gripped it and began, ever so slowly, to peel it upwards. 

A quiet, husky growl rose in Red XIII’s throat and she spared a glance over at the phone on the ground. It had only been a few minutes. She kept pulling her tank top higher until it finally cleared her chest, letting her breasts bounce free, bound only by the sports bra she wore underneath. Red’s mouth opened, tongue lolling free as he panted. She pulled the shirt over her head, pulling her long hair through it before she tossed it to one side. 

“You know, a lot of guys back home would kill for a show like this.” Tifa cupped her breasts, feeling the firm nubs of her nipples under the fabric. Even in the confines of the black sports bra, they were large and she knew exactly the sort of effect they tended to have on men. She pressed them together, teasing Red. “You sure you don’t want to come over here...I’ll let you lick them.”

There was a grinding sound as Red’s claws dug into the wooden floor of the gondola. She glanced over at the phone again. About ten minutes left. 

“...or maybe you’d rather lick something else?” Tifa winked, spreading her knees a bit wider and leaning back on her hands. Slowly, she unfolded her legs, making sure Red had plenty of time to take in her thighs and a glimpse of white underwear. She rose to her feet and faced away from Red before reaching back to grab the zipper on the back of her skirt. 

As she did so Red’s long, sustained growl became deeper and louder and for a moment she hesitated. Even with her back to him, she could feel his one-eyed gaze burning across her body. It was intense, erotic and a little bit frightening. For a moment she wondered what she would do if Red lost control of his instincts. 

But she didn’t want to stop. She knew she’d probably feel embarrassed and ashamed after this was over. She’d berate herself for acting like such a tease and a slut. Her clumsy attempt at seduction would haunt her for many nights to come. But that would only happen after. Right now, she felt sexy. She had a man...or a male at least...that she liked and respected and they were going mad with desire over her. Barely holding themselves back. 

It felt amazing. 

The sound of the zipper filled the cabin as she slowly pulled it down, loosening the skirt. She looked back over her shoulder at Red XIII, her eyes shrouded by her hair. His tail was flat on the ground but the tip was quivering and twitching wildly, filling the cabin with flickering firelight. 

Inch-by-inch, with sadistic slowness, she pulled her skirt and panties down over her ass and then down over her long, long legs. She kicked them both away. 

Standing there, nude from the ribs down, she could feel the cool night air from the window tickling at her thighs. She was wet. Not just wet but practically dripping. It glistened on her thighs and the bare lips of her pussy. She had shaved earlier that day...just in case the date with Cloud went really well.

She heard the sound of Red breathing deeply. He had mentioned catching her scent earlier...could he smell her? Smell the scent of her arousal? Almost certainly. 

She glanced over at the phone. Barely five minutes left. Time to go all out. Somehow, this had gone from a game she was confident that Red would outlast to a full-blown competition. She knew exactly how the women of Cosmo Canyon must have felt. Even as she tried to remind herself that obviously she didn’t want Red to lose control, she wanted to make the game as challenging as possible. 

She turned her head back to Red and her eyes widened slightly. If there was any doubt that he wanted her before it was gone now...his sheath had grown and…

Tifa had seen cocks before. Even touched a couple. She had carried a torch for Cloud for a long time but it had been years since they last saw each other. She’d had dates...even a boyfriend for a short while. And while she was still technically a virgin there was once a well-loved dildo stored in her underwear drawer back in Midgard, before the whole thing was crushed. 

But this...this wasn’t like any man’s cock she had ever seen. It was glowing for one thing. It was much dimmer, but it had the same fiery red-orange light as Red’s tail. It was roughly canine, its glistening length coming to a blunt point, and much larger than she expected. Larger than any cock she’d seen before...and she had once accidentally walked in on Barrett getting changed so that was saying something. 

But there was no stopping now. So long as she kept moving forward there couldn’t be any regrets. Still facing away from Red, she pulled the bra off and tossed it onto the pile of clothes by the wall. She breathed an internal sigh of relief as her breasts were freed. The cool air drifted over her nipples, which hardened even further as the cold air met the sheen of sweat on her chest. The coolness was a delicious contrast with the heat that was burning in her belly and between her legs. 

Tifa cupped her breasts again, breath catching slightly as her fingertips brushed over her nipples. Her body had never felt so sensitive, responding to the slightest touch, the slightest breeze...the feeling of Red’s eye roaming up her legs, ass and spine until it rested just between her shoulder blades...waiting for her to turn around. 

As Tifa turned around she ran her hands through her long, knee-length hair, draping it over the front of her body. The hair barely concealed anything, especially considering the size of her chest, but Red XIII whined at the teasing, his cock quivering eagerly between his legs. His claws had carved deep furrows in the wooden floorboards. 

“Oh? Did you want to see everything?” Tifa grinned, flicking the end of her hair to and fro. “You could always come over here and see what’s underneath for yourself…”

Red let out another guttural whine-growl and Tifa actually felt a surge of pity. The poor thing was clearly hanging by a thread and even if he lasted through the whole test he’d have balls bluer than support materia. That hardly seemed fair…but there was no going back at this point anyway. 

Tifa rolled her head languidly and let her hair fall back behind her, baring her body to Red. She could see him take in every part of her...her long, muscular legs...her shaved, glistening pussy...her toned abs...the generous swell of her breasts, topped by perky pink nipples. Then his eye met hers and her legs almost gave out. She could see how much he burned for her...and how hard he was working to hold back. How much he was trying, both for his sake and for hers. She began breathing heavily, her breasts rising and falling, but his eye stayed locked on hers.

“Fuck me, Red.” Her mouth said, once again ignoring any conscious part of her mind. But...that was the idea, right? She was supposed to invite him...it didn’t mean she really...obviously not? Her mouth continued. “I want you to fuck me, Nanaki.” 

Red’s body rippled with muscle and for a moment she could see exactly what he was going to do...he was going to leap on her, bearing her to the ground with his weight and pinning her beneath his warm, hairy body. Then he would…

Before that mental image could continue any further, Red’s body clenched like a fist, fighting against itself as Red struggled to maintain his control. He shook and panted as instinct and reason tore at one another inside of him. With a quavering whine he finally regained control, ears flattened back against his head. 

It occurred to Tifa that even though she had seen Red about to go out of control and leap on her, she hadn’t moved an inch. Hadn’t taken the slightest steps to defend herself. Earlier that evening she had dodged a bullet fired an inch from her face...but just now, if Red had jumped she would have just...let him. 

She opened her mouth, but she had no idea what she was going to say. Maybe tell Red to call this off, that things were getting too real. Maybe try and comfort or encourage him as he trembled painfully in front of her. Or maybe she’d continue to tease and invite him...that was the whole idea, after all. She had no way to say because she was interrupted by the tinny MIDI chime of the phone’s alarm going off. 

The two of them stared at the phone in shock, its tiny monochrome screen flashing with a large 00:00. They stood stock-still as the annoying little tune repeated over and over. 

Tifa finally unfroze and snatched up the phone. Her hands were shaking as she tried to shut off the alarm. 

“Fuck!” She cursed, using too much strength and accidentally driving her thumb through the keypad of the phone. With a snarl of frustration, she crushed the ruined phone, bits of plastic scattering to the floor, and tossed the remains out the window. 

Smooth, Tifa. Real smooth. 

The test was over. Now she was just...now she was just standing naked in front of one of her closest friends. What now?

“See, Red? I told you that you could do it.” Tifa shrugged awkwardly, now painfully aware of how that made her bare breasts bounce. “I guess that means you’re all grown u-”

She was cut off by a beep from the intercom.

“The Golden Saucer would like to once again apologize to customers currently inconvenienced by the gondola malfunction. Please be assured that we are working to repair the gondola as quickly as possible. Thank you for your patience.” 

Tifa, who had glanced up at the speaker when the announcement came on, started to turn back towards Red with a wry smile. 

“I guess we’ll be-” 

“Rwwwoooooaaaaaaaaarr!!” Tifa was cut off by a feral noise halfway between a wolf’s growl and the throaty yowl of a tomcat and the sight of Red XIII mid-leap as he launched himself at her. 

The two of them hit the ground together, the force of the impact setting the gondola rocking violently. Red landed on top of Tifa, his front paws on either side of her head and violently panting muzzle only inches away from her face. She could feel waves of heat sleeting off of his body and once again noticed that smoky, campfire odor that clung to him. 

“Red?” She whispered. Red’s eye was wide and glittered in the light from the window, pinning her in place with the ferocity of his gaze. 

Red was panting, that growl still rumbling in his chest. 

Slowly he lowered his head towards her. 

She was panting too, her chest heaving enough that she could feel her bare nipples brushing against the downy fur of Red’s underbelly. The feeling was electric and terrifying at the same time. 

Red’s face was right next to hers, his single good eye staring directly into hers. 

“Tifa.” His voice was rough and husky, underlaid with the feral sound still bubbling inside him. “What are you doing?”

“W-what?” Tifa managed, her voice catching in her throat.  
“Hit me!” Red growled, body trembling above her. “Kick me off! I can’t control myself!” 

Red squeezed his eye closed, a tear gathering in the corner. He shuddered, struggling to hold himself back. Tifa glanced down and she could see his cock, still glowing slightly, trembling mere inches above her stomach. It was even larger than before and she watched as the sheath bulged, revealing a thick, round knot at the base. As she watched, a tiny bead of liquid gathered at the tip before falling to splash silently on her belly. 

Something inside snapped...or maybe it finally clicked into place. 

“Tifa…” Red whined, eye still shut. “Please...I can’t hold back much longer…”

His eye shot open when Tifa’s hand brushed against the side of his muzzle, brushing back his fur. 

“You don’t have to.” She stared back at him, feeling decisive and firm for the first time tonight. 

“I do!” Red’s voice was strained. “I do! Or I’ll…”

Tifa’s other hand cupped the shaft of his cock. It was hot, the temperature of a steaming bath, and she could feel his quickening heartbeat against her palm.

“It’s okay, Red.” Tifa smiled at him. “You’re an adult now, remember? I think you earned this.” 

Red shuddered, a sigh of pleasure and relief rolling out of his mouth as Tifa slid her fingers up and down the length of him. With her other hand, she reached out, picking something up off the floor. It was a small piece of her destroyed cell-phone, a length of stiff wire still clinging to a chunk of circuit board. She threaded the piece of colorful detritus through a strand of Red’s hair, squeezing the wires together to hold it in place. 

“That one can be mine.” She said, stroking his neck. 

Even if Red had wanted to protest, he clearly had no resistance left. His legs trembled as Tifa continued to stroke his glistening cock and he lowered his head to nuzzle her shoulder. Tifa let out a small gasp as his warm, flat tongue flicked across her neck. 

She released him and gathered her breasts in both hands, pushing them upward toward Red’s face. He rumbled happily and lapped at them as well, his tongue stroking her nipples with long, smooth movements that made Tifa’s head spin. 

“Come on, you know you want to try it.” Tifa winked, squeezing them together meaningfully. Red’s only reply was an enthusiastic nod, setting his hair decorations jingling. 

He moved forward and lowered his body, sliding that large, hot cock against Tifa’s chest. After a few tentative motions, he slid it into the moistened cleft between her breasts, sliding it up and down between their pillowy softness.

“Wow…” Tifa breathed, as Red quickened the pace of his movements. “You’re so warm, it’s like a hot water bottle.” 

Red managed a panting chuckle, lowering his legs for better purchase as he titfucked her. She glanced down and could see the tip of his cock pushing through the top of her cleavage, shining with its own inner light as well as a mixture of saliva and pre-cum. 

She craned her neck forward, lips slightly parted, as Red pushed harder against the firm warmth of her breasts. As he thrust, the soft point of his cock just barely tickled her lips. She leaned further forward and let him part her mouth with the head of his member. In and out. In and out. His cock slid up her cleavage, pressing through her lips and gliding over her tongue before slipping back. Every stroke caused the thin hair on his underbelly to tickle her nipples and building a tight, hot sensation between her legs. 

Red groaned with pleasure as Tifa squeezed her breasts more firmly together, increasing the pressure on him as he drove up and down like a piston. At the same time, she began to flick her tongue up and down, catching him on the upward thrust and catching a brief taste of him each time. 

Tifa could feel the pulsating heat building in Red’s cock a few seconds before he came. A jet of thick, white cum squirted between her breasts before his cock slipped free of her breasts and slid between her lips. Red pushed himself all the way into Tifa’s mouth, the tip of his cock tickling the back of her throat as he continued to squirt hot cum. Tifa had to strain her jaw to open wide enough for him and she felt dizzy as she struggled to catch a breath. But that sensation between her legs burned even hotter as he jerked his hips, pushing his animal dick against her wet tongue. Tifa’s eyes rolled back in her head, feeling on the edge of climax herself. 

Finally, Red pulled back, His long, glowing shaft slipping out of her mouth and dribbling a few droplets across her neck and chest. Tifa’s chest was heaving, both from lack of air and her own arousal. 

“W-wow…” She managed to gulp, swallowing the remaining cum in her mouth, although the salty taste lingered on her tongue. “You weren’t kidding about being pent up, were you?” 

Red’s let out a satisfied purr-growl and licked Tifa’s face. He brought his muzzle very close and whispered into her ear.

“We aren’t done yet.”

“That’s exactly what I was hoping you would say.” Tifa reached down, hands roaming over her breasts. Her hard nipples stood out sharply, slick from Red’s cum. She moved her hands lower, over hard abs sheathed by soft skin and then down the swell of her pubic mound before coming to rest between her legs. Her pussy was almost as hot as Red’s body, the lips puffy and slick, revealing the pink inner folds. She took a shaky breath as her fingers circled the swollen nub of her clitoris. “I...I’m pretty pent up myself.” 

Red’s muzzle followed the path of her hands, pausing to lap at her nipples before moving lower. His nose was warm and damp as it traced its way along her skin, Red’s huffing breaths tickling as he moved down her belly. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth as he slowly moved closer, anticipation building as she felt his hot breath rush between her thighs. Her breathing became unsteady as the moist tip of his nose gently prodded at the sensitive button of her clitoris. 

She let out a wordless, needy sound at the first lick. The water-bottle heat of his wide tongue pressed against her perineum before swiping upwards with a quick, forceful stroke that slid all the way up her slit and tugged at her clitoris before starting back from the bottom once more. Each lick became firmer, pressing against her, parting her labia and tasting the wetness inside before swiping against her clit in another brief moment of ecstasy. 

“Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.” Tifa gasped, her belly tightening and her thighs trembling in time with the incredible things Red was doing between her legs. “Oh Gaia, no wonder those bitches in Cosmo Canyon kept volunteering for this.” 

She could feel herself teetering on the edge of climax but forced herself to hold back. She pushed Red’s face back, causing him to look up at her, confusion in his eye. Her pussy was throbbing in protest as his tongue stopped. 

“W-wait.” Tifa was out of breath, like she had just run through her katas at triple-time. Her face and chest were covered in a fine sheen of sweat droplets. She met Red’s eye with her own. “I want...I want to come with you inside.” 

Red’s lips pulled back from his teeth in a feral grin. He took a few steps back and Tifa could see that his cock was still just as big and hard as it was when he first pounced on her. 

“Turn over.” 

Tifa obeyed, rolling over onto her stomach and then lifting herself up onto her hands and knees. She shook her head, letting her long, dark hair tumble to the side and out of the way. She couldn’t see Red anymore, but she could feel his gaze on her again. That burning point of white-hot lust slowly making its way across her body. 

She heard the click of his claws on the wooden floor as he moved closer. 

She felt the heat of his breath as he sniffed her, nose less than an inch from her quivering pussy. She adjusted herself slightly, spreading her knees out further to bare herself to him. 

She heard his satisfied growl. 

Red XIII mounted her in a single surge, his body moving over hers and his paws slapping down on her shoulders. The weight of him pushed her down to her elbows, forcing her ass higher into the air. She felt the firm, hot tip of his canine penis against the opening of her pussy and then he was inside her. 

She was so wet, so open to him that there was no resistance at all, that huge, bestial cock sliding in until the knot slammed into her clit. Her head pounded with a sensation of incredible, intoxicating pressure as her pussy stretched around Red’s girth. 

She came immediately, before he even pulled back for the second thrust, the earlier teasing with his tongue and the heat of that knot pressing against the lips of her pussy were too much. She shook beneath him, dropping further until her face was pressed into her arms and her breasts pressed against the cool wooden floor, and her breath came in short, gasping pants. She could feel herself clenching around Red’s cock, her pussy trying to pull him deeper inside her...but that knot was just too thick. 

Red chuckled at her immediate climax and began to thrust, his hips pulling back before slamming forward with the strength and regularity of a piston. Every stroke pulled back until the head of his cock barely parted the lips of her pussy, only to slam forward again until it hit the knot. Every time, she could feel her body trembling around it as it pressed her open but it was just too big to fit inside. His cock was hot, just barely below the threshold of pain as it pulsed inside of her. 

“Ha...ha...faster.” Tifa managed to gasp, her face pressed against the floor while each jerk of Red’s hips almost pushing the breath from her lungs. “I...I want it.” 

Red’s breath huffed through her hair and ticked the base of her neck, his blunt front claws digging into the skin of her shoulders as he continued to pound her from behind. Her body was rocked with waves of bliss and she could feel herself overflowing, trickles of wetness running down her legs and Red pushed himself harder and harder inside her. She was moaning openly now, her words lost in sounds of animal need. 

Red’s cock was growing hotter, making Tifa feel light-headed like she had gone for a jog in the desert. Then it began to tremble and twitch, Red’s steady movements becoming jerkier. They came together a moment later. Tifa’s eager pussy squeezed Red’s cock as it jerked, squirting jets of hot cum into her. She felt it filling her and for a moment she wondered if they should have taken precautions. Hadn’t Hojo said something about cross-breeding Aerith and Red back in Midgard...was that just insanity or…?

But it was too late. She could feel Red’s cum filling her pussy and trickling down her trembling legs. It’ll probably be fine. Probably.

Red pulled back, cock slipping out and causing more cum to spatter on the wooden floor. 

“What..?” Tifa gasped, still panting. “You’re done...already? You...wuss.”

Red had started to lean back, easing his weight off of Tifa’s shoulders. But her challenge caused him to lean forward again, the length of his still-erect cock sliding along the lips of her pussy, making it quiver with small, delicious spasms. 

“Do you really think you can handle any more?” He teased, his rough voice and mocking. “I wouldn’t want to break you.” 

“Fuck...you…” Tifa was winded and light-headed...but if she was going to do this, she wasn’t going to half-ass it. “ I want...I want the whole thing.” 

Red let out a small sound of surprise, like a confused housecat. If Tifa wasn’t still catching her breath she’d probably have laughed. “The whole thing...you mean…”

“That’s right. All the way.”

“Are you sure? Only a few women back in Cosmo could handle that.” His cock was pulsing against Tifa’s slit, growing hotter again. 

“Big talk. I bet you’re just tired...must be hard for an old man in his forties to keep up with me.” 

“Don’t say you weren’t warned,” Red responded to her taunting with a playful snarl. There was the sound of claws on wood as he adjusted his position slightly. “In fact, since you’re so confident...why don’t we try something else.” 

Tifa’s eyes widened as she felt Red pull back from her pussy, the slick tip of his dick moving upwards and slipping between her half-spread asscheeks. She let out a tiny, nervous squeak as he prodded gently at her other orifice. 

“Still think you can take it? The whole thing?” 

“Bring it on.” Despite her confident words, Tifa had to stop her voice from cracking. She’d never done anything like this before...not even with that dildo back home. “Just go a bit--”

Her words were cut off when Red leaned forward, pressing into her asshole. The head of his cock came to a soft, slightly scooped point, with most of the girth in the shaft, giving his member a somewhat conical shape. So the tip slipped inside easily, lubricated by the cum and pussy-juice on his cock and the sweat on Tifa’s body, but as he moved his hips she could feel his widening girth stretching her asshole wider.  
“Aaaaaaaaaaa…..AAAAAAAA...AAAAAHH!!” Tifa moaned shamelessly, any attempt at playing things cool completely forgotten. Red was deep inside her ass, the pounding heat of his cock forcing the muscles to relax and letting him stretch her further than she would have thought possible. 

It hurt, there was no doubt about that, and it brought involuntary tears to her eyes. But it was a familiar, satisfying pain, like the pain of stretching her muscles after an invigorating sparring session...feeling that delicious pain that drove the stiffness from her body and left her feeling supple and almost giddy from endorphins. And the pain was more than eclipsed by the pleasure...the feeling of Red’s hot, huge cock inside her made her eyes roll back and her pussy quiver. 

Thankfully, Red was taking things slower this time. He pulled back, leaving her groaning with relief as her body relaxed, and then pushed his cock back in. Each stroke pushed him deeper inside, increasing that delightful pain and wracking her body with another wave of pleasure. 

The cabin of the gondola rocked with the motions of their wild fucking, filled with the sounds of feral, animalistic pleasure. It dawned on Tifa that those sounds were coming from her. 

Red’s rear claws dug into the wooden floor as he pushed himself deeper and Tifa’s moans and slurred curses died on her lips as she felt the thick heat of Red’s knot parting her cheeks and pressing against her asshole. 

“Do it.” She snarled, her voice rough and hungry. Red’s answering growl sounded much the same. 

As Red pushed forward, pushed herself back, driving the knot against the tight opening. There was a sensation of immense pressure and her head throbbed in time with her heartbeat. It felt like all the blood in her body was being squeezed into her head and for a moment her vision dimmed and she thought that she might pass out. Her mouth hung open, desperately gasping like a drowning man. 

And then there was an almost audible sensation of release as her body took everything Red XIII had inside of her. The massive, fist-sized knot pushed into her ass and her body tightened around it, sucking it inside and locking it in place. 

Tifa climaxed again as she and Red XIII joined completely, but it was nothing like her earlier orgasms. Those left her shaking and arched with pleasure...this one hit her so hard that her brain seemed to disconnect from her body, floating in an electric haze of unthinkable ecstasy while her limbs flailed and spasmed. Her fingers clenched, nails digging deep furrows into the wood. Her legs kicked frantically and only the knot kept her from tossing Red off of her in the throes of orgasm. 

For his part, Red didn’t stop. His jaws closed around her hair, pulling her head back and giving him the support he needed to keep fucking her while he drove her to the ground with his pounding haunches. Each thrust pushed his cock in as far as it would go and then pulled back, the knot straining her ass from the inside this time. But now that she had him inside, there was no chance of them parting. Each time it triggered a new orgasm, the waves of pleasure crashing against one another and nearly drowning her. 

She wasn’t sure how many times she had come before Red XIII finished, but the feeling of his hot, almost steaming, cum filling her ass was oddly soothing...like a stomach full of hot tea on a cold day. She finally collapsed, Red XIII slumped on top of her, both breathing heavily and trembling slightly from the aftershocks of intense sexual bliss. 

There was no way to say how long they were laying there, minds foggy and bodies still locked together. But then a nagging thought managed to make it through the layers of heady euphoria that clogged Tifa’s mind. 

Why was the gondola still rocking?

No sooner had the thought skittered through her brain than the gondola jerked, stopping with the sound of machinery locking into place...the sound of the docking clamps that held it ready for passengers to get on and off. 

“No!” Tifa struggled to get up, eyes searching desperately for her clothes. Her limbs felt like noodles and barely obeyed her, causing her to flail helplessly on the ground. “Red! Red! You’ve got to get off! I think the ride is fixed.” 

Indeed, she realized that she could hear voices outside. Familiar voices. 

“Maybe Tifa and Red’ll be on this one? I swear we saw them get on one of these before the ride broke.” 

That peppy, squeaking voice was unmistakably Yuffie. Yuffie was waiting outside!

“She better be!” The gruff baritone that responded could only belong to Barrett, causing Tifa’s heart to pound faster with apprehension. “I don’t know why she isn’t answering her damn phone! She better not have let the battery run out!” 

“Tifa…” Red whispered, struggling to stay balanced as she struggled underneath him. She tried to pull away and felt it...his cock still locked in place. “Tifa, um...the knot…I can’t get it out.”

As the implication of Red’s words sank in, the handle began to turn on the door to the gondola. From outside came one final voice. Stern and serious. 

“Well, we need to meet up soon if we’re going to catch up with Cait Sith before he escapes with the keystone.” 

It was Cloud’s. 

“Nooooooooooooooo!!!!”

\----------------------------


End file.
